<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Unconnected Ficlets by lvs2read</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443023">More Unconnected Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read'>lvs2read</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Slash, old fic is old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Mal/Simon ficlets written and posted in the now defunct livejournal community PromptSomeSlash. Not beta'd.</p><p>Originally posted between April &amp; August 2006.</p><p>See individual chapters for more information.</p><p>Due to endearments used, some of these could conceivably fit in my "Big Damn Story" universe, but I decided to keep them separate. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Balancing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first ficlet was written for the prompt "Delicate".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>Balancing Act</b>
</p>
<p>By day they were captain and doctor, commander and subordinate. If it concerned ship's business, the captain's decisions were law, and woe betide anyone who questioned them.  In the infirmary, do as the doctor ordered or face the consequences.</p>
<p>At night, when the lights dimmed, and they were alone in their room, they were just two men. Two men who found pleasure in each other's touch. Who reveled in the fulfillment of being lovers. </p>
<p>It was a fine line between professional and personal, and they tried never to cross it. Occasionally, though, one or the other of them would lose their balance and cross the line. But the next day the balancing act would begin again, stronger for knowing that falling didn't necessarily mean breaking.</p>
<p>It was a delicate balance, but they both knew their relationship was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crossroads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mal and Simon reach a crossroads in their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt "Burning Bridges"</p>
<p>Translations in mouse over and at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>Crossroads</b>
</p>
<p>Simon stood on the ramp leading into <i>Serenity</i>, watching his sister's crate being loaded, and wondered if he'd made the right choice of transport. The girl hawking the vessel had been pretty enough, but when the ship's captain came striding up? <span><i>Lăo tiān bù!</i></span> He'd almost gone weak at the knees the man was so overwhelmingly male. Oh well, it was too late to change his mind now. That bridge was burnt.</p>
<p>Mal wondered why in the seven hells he'd gone back for the doc and his sis. Sure would be easier to make a livin' without 'em on board - wouldn't have to worry 'bout hidin' so hard from the Alliance. But he just couldn't do it. Couldn't leave a man behind, not if there was any way to save him. So they'd gone back, and when he'd seen the two of 'em up on that pyre? <i>Lăo tiān bù!</i> He'd almost gone weak at the knees realizing how close they'd come to bein' too late. No changin' his mind now. That bridge was burnt.</p>
<p>Simon woke, bleary-eyed, trying to remember where he was. <i>Oh, yes.</i> Yesterday had been U-Day, and he'd gone into town with Mal, hoping to keep him out of trouble. Problem was, that had meant drinking with Mal, and he'd never been good at holding his liquor. He had a vague memory of stumbling back to <i>Serenity</i>, Mal holding him upright and helping him down the ladder, but nothing after that. He'd wanted to be in Mal's bed for so long, and now he couldn't even remember the events of the previous night. He groaned. That bridge was burnt.</p>
<p>Mal stood in the galley, waiting for the coffee to brew, and remembered the events of the previous day and night. Simon'd come with him into town, subtly trying to keep him out of trouble. Problem was; Doc didn't have a subtle bone in his body. So he'd decided to have some fun, see if Simon could keep up with his drinkin'. Should've remembered Canton. Hadn't taken long 'fore he'd needed to get them both back to the ship. Once there he'd figured the safest place for Simon'd been in his bunk - 'cept Simon'd misunderstood. Thought they were in Mal's bunk for more than just sleepin' it off. Not that Mal hadn't been tempted - <i><span>Tiān xiăo de </span> could the man kiss.</i> - but he preferred his partners aware of their surroundings, not lost in a drunken haze. Ah well. That bridge was burnt.</p>
<p>Mal poured the coffee into two mugs and headed for his bunk. As he stepped off the ladder, he heard Simon groan. "Hey, there, sleepyhead. Time to rise and shine. Brought you some coffee."</p>
<p>"Ohh, my head. Not so loud." Simon sat up and reached for the mug Mal was holding out to him. "Thanks." He took a sip, gathering his courage, and asked, "What happened last night?"</p>
<p>Mal struck a dramatic pose, hand over his heart, "What happened?! There were stars. Fireworks, even. Declarations were made. There was so much shoutin' Jayne yelled at us to keep it down! And you don't remember? I think I'm heartbroken."</p>
<p>Simon spit out the sip of coffee he'd taken then glanced at Mal to see him grinning evilly. Simon grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it at Mal. "You're psychotic."</p>
<p>"So I've been told." Mal continued to grin for a moment then said, "Seriously, Doc. Nothin' happened. But not 'cause neither of us wanted to. Give me some credit, though. You were drunk off your ass and 'bout to pass out. Not my idea of a good time - for either of us."</p>
<p>"You're right. I was. Remind me not to ever try to out drink you again." Simon grinned shyly at Mal. "Thanks for not taking advantage."</p>
<p>"Like I said, not my style." Mal shrugged.</p>
<p>"I know." Simon patted the bed next to him. "Come here."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm too wobbly on my feet to come there. Please, Mal."</p>
<p>Wondering if he was making a wise decision, Mal set his coffee mug on the desk and went over to sit beside Simon.</p>
<p>Simon reached up and pulled Mal down for a long, slow kiss. "I'm not drunk now," he whispered in Mal's ear.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So what do you say we burn a bridge or two?"</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan." Mal followed Simon down to the bed.</p><hr/>
<p><i>Lăo tiān bù!</i> = Oh, God, no!<br/>
<i>Tiān xiăo de</i> = In the name of everything sacred</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Déjà Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mal's been in this situation before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt "Jayne offers Vera to Mal in exchange for Simon".</p><p>Translations in mouse over and at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>Déjà Vu</b>
</p><p>Mal came up out of his bunk and turned to go to the galley, but was brought up short by the sight of Jayne standing in the passageway, cradling Vera in his arms.</p><p>"Wanna talk to you."</p><p>Mal pinched the bridge of his nose. <i>Not again</i>. "What can I do for you, Jayne?"</p><p>"You 'member that Vera here's my favorite gun?"</p><p>"Yes, I surely do recall you sayin' somethin' 'bout that a time or two. What about it?"</p><p>Jayne held Vera out to Mal, a sad look on his face, and said, "Wanna trade her."</p><p>"For what? Ain't got no wife you might be wantin'."</p><p>"Nah. You got somethin' better."</p><p>Mal cocked an eyebrow in inquiry.</p><p>"Shit, Mal. Do I gotta say it?"</p><p>"Reckon you do 'cause I ain't rightly got any idea what I might have that you'd be willin' to trade your favorite girl for."</p><p>"Doc, Mal. Wanna trade her for the doc. You and him been fightin' an awful lot lately, so thought you might be gettin' tired o' him and be willin' t' trade." Jayne stood patiently, Vera held out, while Mal simply stared at him. "Well? Wha'd'ya say?"</p><p>"I say this whole conversation's givin' me an eerie sense o' déjà vu. Told you before, Jayne. Don't want Vera, and Doc's a human bein', same as the rest o' us, and not for sale or trade. I don't own him, any more'n I owned YoSaffBridg. You wanna take up with him, you're gonna have to talk to him, not me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things t'be doin' than discussin' this." </p><p>Jayne pulled Vera back to his chest, cradling her again, as Mal walked towards the galley.</p><p>***</p><p>After returning Vera to her place of honor on his wall, Jayne went looking for Simon. As expected, he found him in the infirmary. Taking a deep breath, he really hated the infirmary, he walked in.</p><p>"Hey, Doc. Got a sec?"</p><p>Simon looked up from the computer screen he was staring at. "Certainly, Jayne. What's wrong?"</p><p>Jayne scratched under his arm as he stammered, "Uh, nothin's the matter, Doc. Just… Been talkin' to Mal, and he said… Uh…"</p><p>"What did Mal say Jayne? Did he think you should talk to me?"</p><p>"Um…Yeah. He did. Said I should ask you."</p><p>Simon waited. And waited. Finally, he asked, "Ask me what, Jayne? If you have a medical problem, I can't help you if I don't know what it is."</p><p>"Nah. Don't have a problem." Jayne stood quietly and fidgeted.</p><p>Simon tried to be patient, but it was becoming harder by the moment. Finally, he prompted, "Jayne?"</p><p>"Yeah, right. Um… Thing is, I noticed you and Mal been fightin' an awful lot lately, and…" Jayne took another deep breath and said in a rush, "Waswonderin'ifmaybeyou'dwannatakeupwithme'steadahim."</p><p>Simon stared at Jayne in shock. "<span><i>Shén me</i></span>? You're not…" Noticing the look of hope on Jayne's face, Simon swallowed, hard. "Oh. You are serious."</p><p>"Yeah. I am. So wha'd'ya think? Bet I could keep ya happier than Mal does. Wouldn' fight so much, neither. Wouldn' have the energy for it."</p><p>Simon cringed inwardly as he tried to think of a polite way to turn Jayne down. "Ah…Thank you, Jayne. It's very… thoughtful of you to be so… concerned. And I… appreciate the offer, but…"</p><p>"I know, Doc. I'm just a trained ape without the trainin' and there's no way someone like you'd wanna hook up with someone like me. Just thought I'd ask." Jayne turned to go, his shoulders slumped in dejection.</p><p>"No, Jayne. Wait." Simon reached out to him, keeping him from leaving. "I'm sorry about that comment. That was a long time ago and I don't think that anymore. It's just that… Well, I am happy with Mal."</p><p>"Really? But the two of you 'r always fightin'."</p><p>"I know. And not everybody gets that about us. But I am happy. And I think he is, too."</p><p>"Must be. Wouldn' trade you for Vera. Oh, well. Didn' really think I had a chance, but ya can't blame a man for tryin', can ya?"</p><p>"No, I suppose you can't." Simon smiled then continued, "Maybe under other circumstances…"</p><p>"Now don't go tryin' t' make me feel better, Doc." Jayne shook his head slightly.</p><p>"All right." Simon held out his hand. "Friends?"</p><p>"Yeah, friends." Jayne shook Simon's hand then walked out of the infirmary.</p><p>Simon watched him go a bemused expression on his face. <i>Wouldn't trade me for Vera?</i></p><p>***</p><p>A short time later Mal came ambling into the infirmary. "Hey, Simon." He wandered around the room, opening drawers and cupboards.</p><p>"Mal. Looking for something?" Simon didn't look up from his computer screen.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, no." Mal shut the drawer he had just opened, and began fiddling with the equipment on the counter. "Seen Jayne today?"</p><p>"Yes, I have. Would you stop playing with that, please?" Simon kept his eyes on his work.</p><p>Mal sighed and leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "So?"</p><p>"So, what?" Simon kept his back to Mal and tried to keep the laughter out of his voice.</p><p>"So, you mad at me - again?" Mal huffed.</p><p>"Should I be?" Simon's lips twitched.</p><p>"Don't think so, but hell if I know what you're thinkin'. You have, on occasion, misunderstood the situation."</p><p>"Hmm. Well, let me make sure I understand this situation. Did you know that Jayne wanted me to 'take up' with him instead of you?" Simon couldn't look at Mal. He knew if he did he'd start laughing, and he was having too much fun torturing him. He didn't get the chance often, so wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity while he could.</p><p>Mal sighed again. "I did."</p><p>"Hmm. And did you tell him he needed to ask me about it?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Gorramn it! Wha'd'ya mean, 'Why?'! 'Cause I don't own you! I've got no say in who you spend your time with!"</p><p>"Is that why you wouldn't trade me for Vera? Because you don't own me?" Simon finally turned to look at Mal with a distinct twinkle in his eye, but Mal couldn't see it. </p><p>Mal was looking at the floor as he said, "Well, that and what would I do with a gun like Vera? Probably knock me flat on my ass first time I tried to use her." Mal looked up and grinned when he saw the look in Simon's eyes. He stood up straight and held out his hand to Simon.</p><p>Simon slipped off the stool and walked toward Mal. "Did you know that he thought I wasn't happy with you?" Simon stepped into Mal's embrace, hugging his waist.</p><p>"And are you?" Mal asked just before their lips met.</p><p>The twinkle in Simon's eyes was replaced with passion when they stopped to breathe. "Oh, yes. Very."</p><p>"Did <em>you</em> know that he thought I was tired of you?" Mal asked as he nuzzled Simon's neck.</p><p>"And are you?" Simon tilted his head, giving Mal better access.</p><p>"Never, <span><i>liànrén</i></span>. Never." </p>
<hr/><p><i>Shén me</i> = Excuse me<br/>
<i>liànrén</i> = lover</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jayne &amp; Kaylee are a mite concerned about the captain. Zoë &amp; River - not so much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt "Ticklish".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>A Situation</b>
</p>
<p>Zoë, Jayne, Kaylee and River were in the galley eating breakfast. Well, Zoë and River were eating; Jayne and Kaylee were looking at them with twin expressions of concern on their faces, caused by the noise that was coming from the captain's bunk.</p>
<p>"Ain't you gonna do somethin' 'bout this here situation, Zoë?" </p>
<p>"Nothing to be done, Jayne. Best just ignore it and eat. We got a long day 'head of us."</p>
<p>"Can't hardly eat with all that noise distractin' me. 'Sides, what if Mal really needs help?"</p>
<p>Faint echoes of Mal yelling, "Oh, God! Stop it, Simon!" could be heard reverberating in the passageway.</p>
<p>"Jayne's right. What if Simon's really hurtin' the Cap'n?"</p>
<p>Zoë raised an eyebrow at Kaylee.</p>
<p>"Well, it could happen. Don't ya think ya should check to make sure he's okay?"</p>
<p>"No. I don't."</p>
<p>"No need to. Captain's fine. Simon's fingers know the right spots."</p>
<p>Jayne and Kaylee looked at River in confusion.</p>
<p>River sighed. "Captain's ticklish."</p>
<p>"Oh," Jayne and Kaylee said in unison before turning their attention to their meal.</p>
<p>River and Zoë smiled and winked at each other then calmly continued eating, ignoring the laughter coming from the captain's bunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deliveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jayne wonders about the latest shipment the crew has taken on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt "Toys".</p>
<p>Translations in mouse over and at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>Deliveries</b>
</p>
<p>"What're we haulin' this time, Mal? Crates're so light even Doc 'n Kaylee could lift 'em." Jayne smirked as he shifted another crate off the mule and onto <i>Serenity</i>'s deck.</p>
<p>"Didn't rightly ask, but seein's where we're droppin' 'em off, I'd say we're haulin' toys." Mal looked up from his inventory sheet and watched Jayne shove the crate with his foot. "Careful with that. Don't want anythin' gettin' broke."</p>
<p>"Toys, huh? Say, ain't we headin' t' Three Hills? 'N ain't that where the Trainin' House is? What kinda toys you s'pose…?"</p>
<p>Giving Jayne a baffled look, as if to say, 'You're unbelievable', as he walked by, Simon asked Mal, "Did the Shepherd have the herbs I needed, love?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, <span><i>liànrén</i></span>." Mal reached into the pocket of his coat and handed a packet to Simon. "Here you go." He winked at Simon then turned his attention back to Jayne. "'N Jayne, y'might wanna get your mind outta the gutter. You really think the Shepherd'd have us deliver that kinda toys? 'Sides, we ain't goin' to the Trainin' House. We're goin' to an orphanage. Reckon we're haulin' dolls 'n toy trains 'n whatnot."</p>
<p>"Aw, hell, Mal! What'd ya gotta go 'n ruin my fantasy fer! If'n we're done here, I'll be in my bunk." Jayne stomped off without looking back.</p>
<p>Waiting until he was out of earshot, Mal and Simon collapsed in helpless laughter. When Simon was finally able to control himself he asked, "Were you able to get…?"</p>
<p>Mal grinned and, reaching into the inside pocket of his coat, pulled out another packet. "What do you think, <i>liànrén</i>?"</p>
<p>Simon's eyes lit up and he pulled Mal down for a passionate kiss. "Until tonight, love."</p>
<p>"Can't wait, <span><i>xīn ài</i></span>."</p><hr/>
<p><i>liànrén</i> = lover<br/>
<i>xīn ài</i> = beloved</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Too Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mal's too tired to sleep, so Simon does something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt "Weariness". Here there be smut.</p>
<p>Translations in mouse over and at the end.</p>
<p>Originally dedicated to vae and flawed-karma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>Too Tired</b>
</p>
<p>A towel over his shoulder, Simon walked into the common room outside the infirmary, on his way to the communal shower, to find Mal sitting on the couch, head resting on the back, eyes closed, one arm on the armrest while the other was thrown across his forehead. He smiled softly at the sight. Mal looked so much younger when he slept, as if all the cares of the day just slipped away, never to return. Simon hated to wake him, but if he didn't, Mal was going to have an awful crick in his neck when he awoke. Going over and gently laying a hand on him, Simon spoke quietly, "Mal?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Mal turned his hand and ran his thumb in lazy circles across the back of Simon's.</p>
<p>"You need to be in bed." Simon's fingers automatically returned Mal's caress.</p>
<p>Mal reached out with his other hand and, grasping Simon by his free hand, tugged him down to sit on the couch as well, the towel falling, unnoticed, to the floor. "Was headed that way when I heard you in with lil sis." He wrapped his arm around Simon's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Wanted to be sure everythin' was all right. Is it?" he asked sleepily.</p>
<p>Simon stretched up and kissed Mal's cheek. "Yes, it is. She just wanted to talk a bit, but she's sleeping now. And, if I didn't know you better, I'd say it was sweet of you to ask." Simon smiled to himself, knowing Mal didn't think of himself as sweet or caring.</p>
<p>"Good. Ain't sweet. I'm a mean old man." Mal grumbled tiredly.</p>
<p>"Yes. You are. And it's time for all mean old men to be in bed. Come on. I'll help you." Simon stood up, out of Mal's embrace, and took him by the hand again, giving him a small tug of encouragement. </p>
<p>Mal sighed and pushed himself up and off of the couch with his free hand. "Don't need any help."</p>
<p>Simon wrapped an arm around Mal's waist as Mal wavered on his feet. "Of course you don't. Whose bed? Mine or yours?"</p>
<p>"Yours. It's closer." Mal wrapped his arm back around Simon's shoulders, keeping him close.</p>
<p>"So it is. Let's go." </p>
<p>They walked together out of the room and down the hall to Simon's quarters. Once inside the room, Simon guided Mal to the bed and pushed him down to sit on the edge before kneeling to remove his boots. Mal slipped his suspenders off and began unbuttoning his shirt, but got distracted by Simon's hands on his legs and Simon's hair falling out of place. Giving into temptation, he reached out and ran his fingers through that hair.</p>
<p>Simon looked up at him and smiled as he finished removing Mal's boots and socks. "Stand up for a minute."</p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh." Mal shook his head slightly and stood up, fingers going back to buttons as Simon reached over and pulled the covers down. </p>
<p>As Mal stripped off his shirt, Simon brought his hands to the waistband of Mal's pants and made short work of unfastening and slipping them off. "In you go." Simon held the covers up as Mal slid into bed then leaned down to kiss him lightly, bracing himself with one hand on the wall and one hand on the mattress. "Go to sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes."</p>
<p>Mal opened eyes that had automatically fallen shut when his head hit the pillow, and grabbed Simon's hand. "Where you goin'?"</p>
<p>"I <em>was</em> going to take a shower." Simon smiled, caressing Mal's cheek with his free hand.</p>
<p>Mal's brow furrowed in thought. "Nope. Stay. Just need another one later, anyway."</p>
<p>Simon arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? You seem a bit tired to be making promises like that."</p>
<p>"There's always tomorrow morning." Even half-asleep Mal was able to leer up at Simon.</p>
<p>"True." Simon laughed in agreement. </p>
<p>"'Sides, wanna hold you." Mal mumbled groggily.</p>
<p>Simon seldom got to see this softer side of Mal. Usually Mal kept his feelings tightly wrapped up and hidden behind his 'mean old man' façade, so Simon treasured Mal's comment more than he might have under other circumstances. Running his hand down Mal's arm, he whispered, "All right," and stepped back, removing his own clothing quickly and efficiently before climbing in bed next to Mal and curling up next to him, head on his shoulder, arm thrown across his chest, and legs naturally entwining as Mal sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulder, holding him close as they settled down to sleep.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Mal wiggled restlessly. </p>
<p>Simon lifted his head and asked, "What's the matter? Can’t get back to sleep?"</p>
<p>Mal groaned. "Nope. Too tired, I guess." He tried to pull away from Simon, but Simon stopped him with a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>"Let me see what I can do about that. Lie still and close your eyes." He brought his hand up and ran it lightly over Mal's face as he dropped a quick kiss on Mal's chest.</p>
<p>Mal closed his eyes, even as he automatically protested, "Keep tellin' you not to give me or…"</p>
<p>Simon braced himself up on his other elbow and cut off Mal's protest with a soft kiss as his hand roamed down Mal's torso, barely touching Mal's skin. "Hush," he whispered against Mal's lips. "Just do as you're told, for once, and lie back and enjoy yourself." He brushed feather-light kisses along Mal's jaw and neck as his hand continued its progress along Mal's body, stopping now and again to tease the more sensitive areas.</p>
<p>Mal tilted his head back to give Simon better access and arched into Simon's caresses as he moaned, "Oh, if you insist."</p>
<p>Simon smiled against Mal's skin and murmured, "Oh, I do. I really do," before sucking the hollow spot at the base of Mal's neck as his hand reached its goal, cupping Mal through his undergarments and stroking him to full hardness.</p>
<p>Mal jerked his hips at Simon's touch, and then relaxed into the pleasure of the moment. When Simon sat up to free him from his underwear, Mal obligingly lifted his hips and legs at Simon's silent signals. Then Simon's hand was on him again, and he was being thoroughly kissed, Simon's tongue keeping perfect rhythm with his hand, stroking, teasing, pulling/thrusting, twisting/twirling, squeezing/biting, closer… closer… <i>Simon!</i> Mal grunted into Simon's mouth as his orgasm overtook him, his hips thrusting helplessly, warm semen shooting onto his chest and stomach, his body collapsing, his mind ceasing to function. When he slowly opened his eyes moments later, it was to see Simon fastidiously licking his hand clean. The pure, erotic imagery made him groan out loud. </p>
<p>When Mal groaned, Simon grinned at him, snaking his tongue out to catch the last drop before it fell off of his finger. "Welcome back." He leaned down and kissed Mal again, sharing his flavor with him.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Mal lifted a hand to Simon's face, running his thumb over Simon's lips even as his eyes drooped shut again. "Your turn?"</p>
<p>"Not tonight, Mal. You're too tired." Simon nibbled at Mal's thumb then lay back down next to him, pulling him into his arms.</p>
<p>"Not either." Mal protested sleepily.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Mal. Besides, you did say something about tomorrow morning, didn't you?" Simon asked as he dropped a kiss on the top of Mal's head.</p>
<p>"Guess I did at that. Okay. Tomorrow morning. Don't let me forget." Mal yawned and snuggled closer into Simon's embrace.</p>
<p>"I won't, <span><i>wŏ duì zhăng</i></span>. I won't." Simon hugged Mal tightly for a moment then said, "Now, go to sleep."</p>
<p>Mal's only answer was a soft snore. </p>
<p>Simon smiled, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p><i>wŏ duì zhăng</i> = my captain</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>